jasons_rampagefandomcom-20200214-history
A.J. Mason
A.J. Mason was a counselor in Friday the 13th: Jason's Rampage. Personality In her appearance, A.J. is shown to be blunt, sarcastic, and rather stone-hearted. A.J. is notable for her unamused tone, which is notable throughout her run. Underneath her cold exterior however, A.J. is shown to have some care about her fellow counselors, such as when she defended the others from Chad's madness. Appearance A.J. dressed in an alternative punk rock fashion, complete with purple/pink-colored bangs in her hair. She is a tall woman with pale skin, green-brown eyes, redish-pink lips, and a beauty mark on her left cheek. Pre-Crystal Lake Prior to Crystal Lake, A.J. was a rather rebellious teen who was rather unsympathetic with others. In a attempt to turn her life around, she got a job at Crystal Lake, where she placed fourth for her abilities and was the first female to be hired. Crystal Lake A.J. is the second to last counselor to arrive and arrives just after Adam Palomino and Rob Dier. She overhears a conversation between Adam, Rob, and Kenny about a mental image involving Chad. She is eventually assigned to setting up the archery range by Kenny. She later appears with Kenny and Rob to get dinner for the others in celebration. Before leaving, A.J. accuses Rob of sexism, due to her believing Rob wanted to drive because she was a girl. During the trip, A.J. makes a few comments about Eric's request for a salad and Deborah's request for sushi, referring to Deborah's Asian ethnicity as a stereotype. After Kenny mentions Chad's request for caviar, A.J. says they have a better chance at finding Jason Voorhees, angering Rob as he lost his sister to him. A.J. apologizes, and the three proceed to get dinner. Later, A.J. is present for truth or dare and is shown to be annoyed after the game when Tiffany asks which male counselor is the most attractive. When it seems an argument is about to happen, Jenny Myers steps in and suggests scary stories. A.J. did briefly glare at Kenny when he mentioned Satan, but nothing ever came of it. A.J. later goes off with Jenny to play poker, thus keeping her unaware of Rob's murder by Jason until Tiffany and Chad arrive and inform her about it. During the time Kenny, Brandon, Eric, Vanessa, Adam, and Deborah were making their way towards Birch Ridge, A.J. got the idea to lock the doors so Jason can't get in and only use the windows. When arriving, it is revealed that while Kenny was talking to Rob, Adam asked A.J. out and she accepted, and she described him as someone who "didn't want to pull her own hair out". Later, A.J. is among the counselors to comfort Chad and Tiffany after Kenny's outburst at them, and is later assigned with finding weapons with Tiffany. Due to A.J.'s car being out by the time the sabotaging with the other counselor's cars happened, A.J.'s car was the only car not sabotaged. A.J. is also present when Chad and an injured Kenny return and witnesses Tiffany's death. She is among the first to make it to the cabin during the escape. She later talks with Eric, Adam, Kenny, and Deborah over Jason and plans, and gets annoyed at Adam when he makes a small joke. She is also present when Kenny is able to use the radio and call Tommy Jarvis. A.J. doesn't appear again until Kenny returns with Tommy Jarvis and an injured Eric. During the time Kenny was out, A.J. and Adam had created a spiked bat, and sees Kenny test it out. She also witnesses Vanessa's death and escapes before Eric's sacrifice. A.J. is later present when she sees Chad lose his mind over the events of Crystal Lake, and when Chad begins to threaten the others, A.J. steps up to possibly Tommy's rifle that Chad is holding. However, this results in Chad shooting A.J. in the stomach, killing her instantly. Moments later, Chad would be disemboweled by Jason when he tries to run. Her death heavily affected Adam, and was angry over her pointless and preventable death. Post-Crystal Lake It is unknown what happened to A.J.'s corpse, but it is possible she had a funeral. Kenny says in his letter that A.J. was a badass, and knew what it took to survive. He wishes she hadn't died in a pointless way. Killed Victims * Chad Kensington (Indirectly Caused) Death Killed by * Chad Kensington (Accidental) * Tiffany Cox (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) * Kenny Riedell (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) * Jason Voorhees (Indirectly Caused) While A.J. is attempting to defend the group against Chad, Chad accidentally shoots A.J. in the stomach, killing her instantly. Relationships Adam Palomino Prior to the events at Crystal Lake, Adam was noted to have a crush on A.J., but was worried she'd reject him due to her sarcastic personality. However, while Kenny was talking with Rob, it was revealed that Adam asked out A.J. and A.J. accepts, strengthening their bond into a romantic relationship. A.J. also described Adam as someone "who doesn't want her to pull her own hair out". They also bond while creating the spiked bat, with A.J. joking that Adam wanted to make a replica barbed wire bat. However, their relationship is cut short when Chad accidentally shoots A.J. in the stomach. At this, Adam is devastated and depressed over her death. Kenny Riedell Kenny and A.J. were not shown interacting much, but it is possible they had a rather decent relationship. Regardless, he is shown to have a small amount of contempt towards her attitude. However, A.J. is not hesitate to let Kenny have the spiked bat she and Adam had, showing a bit of care for him. Later, Kenny is shocked and enraged when A.J. is shot and killed by Chad. In his letter to her, he wished she hadn't died in a pointless way. Rob Dier While interacting only briefly, it is possible they had a somewhat decent relationship. When Rob is accused of being sexist by A.J., he panics and admits he didn't mean his request to drive A.J.'s own car was him being sexist. Despite this, after hearing about the death of Rob's sister, A.J. is remorseful towards him. It is unknown how she felt about Rob's death. Jenny Myers While not interacting much, it can be presumed that since Jenny defended her from Tiffany's desires to ask who she found attractive that they had a good and friendly relationship. Additionally, Jenny was shocked and saddened over A.J.'s death. Tommy Jarvis While knowing each other for a brief time, Tommy was shocked and horrified over A.J.'s death, showing he cared a bit about her. Eric LaChappa While never seen interacting, A.J. does make a brief comment about Eric's salad request, hinting that A.J. might not be too friendly with Eric at first. However, it could be possible that she gained respect for Eric when he sacrificed himself, but it is never expanded upon as she would die moments later. Deborah Kim While never seen interacting, A.J. makes a small comment about Deborah wanting sushi and mentions it as a stereotype for the Asian Deborah. After this, their relationship remained rather uneventful until Deborah witnesses A.J. defend her and the others against Chad and eventually be shot, shocking her. Tiffany Cox A.J. and Tiffany seemed to have a poor relationship, due to A.J. thinking that A.J.'s antics are rather annoying and Tiffany being annoyed at A.J.'s refusal to say her crush. Additionally, A.J. holds Tiffany in little regard, as she asked Kenny why she and Tiffany had to find weapons. However, she is among the few to comfort Tiffany after Tiffany and Chad are yelled at by Kenny. When Tiffany is killed, A.J. is horrified, but mostly by Jason. Chad Kensington While they didn't know each other for long, it could be possible they had a poor relationship due to Chad's poor attitude. A.J. also makes a joke about Chad's desire to find caviar in the woods. Eventually, when Chad is threatening everyone with a gun, A.J. steps up to defend everyone, but is fatally shot by Chad. When Chad realizes this, he is instantly regretful, but his reaction isn't explored further as he would be killed seconds later. Quotes * "Nevermind, just tell me what to do." * "I don't trust you dimwits with my car." * "We're getting a lot of stereotypes here." * "We have a better chance finding literal shit in the woods...or Jason Voorhees." * "We're keeping it locked in case Jason comes by, now crawl in through the window dammit." * "Finally, a guy who makes me NOT want to pull my hair out." * "We weren't about to go and find some damned barbed wire just to create a replica." * "Chad, don't you dare!" Trivia * A.J. is the only character to not be killed by Jason. * Out of all the characters in the story, A.J. was the most requested to survive and among the most popular. * It is hinted that A.J. is a catholic. * Along with Adam, it is possible she is a fan of The Walking Dead. * A.J.'s car is the only one not to be sabotaged. * A.J. is Swooce's fifth favorite character. Category:Deceased Category:Friday the 13th: Jason's Rampage Category:Female Category:Characters